Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an electronic gaming device. More specifically, the disclosure relates to providing one or more second chance functionalities on a gaming device.
Information
The gaming industry has numerous casinos located both worldwide and in the United States. Further, numerous gaming entities have one or more online (e.g., non-physical) locations on the internet and/or on the worldwide web and/or on mobile gaming applications (e.g., hand held computers, notebook, etc.). A client of a casino or other gaming entity can gamble via various games of chance. For example, craps, roulette, baccarat, blackjack, and electronic games (e.g., a slot machine, online games of chances, online slot machines, etc.) are games of chance where a person may gamble on an outcome.
Paylines of an electronic gaming device (e.g., a slot machine, online games of chances, online slot machines, etc.) are one way utilized to determine when predetermined winning symbol combinations are aligned in a predetermined pattern to form a winning combination. A winning event occurs when the player successfully matches the predetermined winning symbols in one of the predetermined patterns. A bonus game may be triggered when a predetermined number of predetermined symbols are displayed (and/or any other triggering event).
A player's entertainment while playing one or more games may be enhanced by utilizing one or more second chance functionalities on the gaming device. By increasing the player's entertainment level, the player's enjoyment of the game may be enhanced, which may increase a player's game playing period.
A player may play a non-second chance game which includes both a base game and a bonus game. The base game is the first game play action which normally includes a first spinning of one or more reels and is based on a first wager. Whereas, a bonus game may be triggered (e.g., by obtaining the requirements of the bonus game triggering event—number of symbols, etc.) during the base game. There is no additional wager required for the initiation of the bonus game and when the bonus game includes free spins the one or more reels are respun for each free spin. Further, free spins may respin the one or more reels in their entirety. Further, a secondary base game (e.g., a second chance mode) may reveal one or more additional non-active reel areas after the completion of the first spin in the base game play mode to allow these non-active reel areas to become active and potentially generate one or more payouts and/or one or more bonus game initiating events.